Real Friends
by Flower princess11
Summary: Takes place immediately after the movie. The gang boards the bus after the adventure is over, and Shaggy is still being picked on by his bully, however this time, someone else comes to his defense.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scooby Doo or any of the characters. Scooby Doo is the property of Hannah Barbera and Warner Premiere.

* * *

 **Real Friends**

 _Takes place immediately after the movie_

 _The gang boards the bus after the adventure is over, and Shaggy is still being picked on by his bully, however this time, someone else comes to his defense._

* * *

 _Morning_

It was a typical morning in the town known as Coolsville, having finally settled down with it's big encounter with the supernatural only a few nights ago when _former_ Principal Deetle tried to summon the dead, solely to retrieve a time capsule in order to steal the valuable stamps inside of it. Thankfully the deranged educator was both arrested and a now calmer and more understanding Vice Principal Grimes has replaced him. Anyway, the adventure is over and it's now time to start a brand new day.

Fred Jones, one member of the new Mystery Incorporated, had board the buss and took his usual seat, ready to face another day of his school life. After a while, the bus stopped at both Daphne and Velma's houses to pick the girls up, who, out of habit, took their usual seats but it didn't stop the girls from talking with their new male friend. Fred would have gone to join them, except that Josh, one of the guys he plays football with, had come before them and took his usual seat next to Fred. Apparently Josh seemed to have forgotten that the last time they sat together, they got into a fight which resulted in Fred getting detention while Josh somehow managed to avoid punishment.

He still didn't know how he managed to do that...

Anyway, the beefy jock then proceeded bring him up to date for all of the football practice details he had missed due to his unfair suspension and subsequent expulsion. Fred however, tried to filter him out, not having any interest in what he had to say and tried to ignore him. He wanted to go sit with either Velma or Daphne but Velma put her repaired science project in her usual seat, which her teacher had agreed to see again without threatening to dock her perfect GPA and Daphne's theater friends were surrounding her, still asking for details for the mystery.

"I'm serious man, as long as we follow that strategy, we will be able to totally wipe out the SouthVille Cougars next week...'Josh said, still not seeing that Fred is refusing to speak to him at all.

The bus suddenly stopped and Fred saw that Shaggy was getting on board the bus. It basically started out like every morning with Shaggy trying to find an available seat, Fred was about to greet him, only for Josh to suddenly trip Shaggy, sending him to the ground...

 _ **Again...**_

"Shaggy?...'Velma and Daphne both said in concern while the mean jock just laughed.

"So easy..."Josh said as he continued to laugh at his usual bullying victim.

Fred got up from his seat and shoved the jock, getting his attention.

"What is _**wrong**_ with you?..."Fred said as he got out of his seat to go help Shaggy out, shoving his fellow football player to the side.

"What the heck is with you, Fred? I was just having some fun...'Josh demanded but he just got a glare from the guy.

"You call tripping a guy, fun?...'Fred said in a disgusted tone, not hiding his anger.

"Fred...calm down...it always happens..."Shaggy said in a shy voice but Fred somehow got even angrier when he heard that.

"Well, not any more..."Fred said as he got up and offered his hand to help Shaggy up which the boy took.

Josh saw this and looked angry.

"Ugh, Fred...I knew you weren't fun but this is getting ridiculous...'Josh said and made Fred even angrier.

 _ **"WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR BIG, FAT MOUTH UP!.**_.."Fred shouted, startling everyone on the bus by his sudden volume.

"What did you just say to me?...'Josh demanded, looking mad.

"You heard me, I said shut up!..."Fred yelled, getting everybody's attention.

Velma and Daphne had gotten up from their seats and went to check up on Shaggy, who only nodded his head when they asked him if he is alright.

"I'm fine guys..."Shaggy said.

"What the heck is wrong with you Josh, why do you always got to go picking on Shaggy?..."Fred demanded.

"What's with you, Fred? Why do you have to get all in my business?..."Josh shot back.

"Why do you have to be such a big, fat jerk?..."Daphne said, getting attention from the two boys.

"What ya say to me, Red?..."Josh demanded.

"You heard me, or is your _stupidity_ making you to slow to take it all in...'Daphne mocked.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls babe, if not-..."Josh said as he loomed over her.

"If not what, you would do to her what you do to our friend here...'Velma said in both defense of Shaggy and Daphne.

"Now listen here-...

"No you listen...let me handle this guys..."Fred asked his friends who still send glares at Josh but complied.

Soon it was Fred talking against Josh, who is still sending glares at him...

"Fred, why are you bugging on me, we're friends..." Josh said, making Fred angry.

"We are _not_ friends Josh, and if we are, I don't _**want**_ to be friends with some jerk who messes with others..."Fred said.

"Geez, what's with you? Ever since you did that dumb mystery thing, you've been all kooky..."Josh said, making Fred even angrier.

"Oh, you mean when I had to deal against _ghosts_ in order to clear me and the guys names so our lives wouldn't be _**ruined**_ by being _expelled..."_ Fred spat sarcastically.

"Why the heck do you care what I do to this dweeb?...'Josh demanded.

"He's _**not**_ a dweeb! He's my friend...and so are these two...'Fred answered.

Shaggy looked at Fred, and so were Velma and Daphne. Sure, they became friends during their adventure but to see how protective Fred has become...well...it was something to say the least.

Josh looked at him in disgust and just scoffed...

"Fred, be serious...we're on the team together and that comes way before whatever _these_ guys are..."Josh said.

"These guys?..." Velma repeated, looking genuinely insulted.

Before she could say anything else, Fred beat her to it...

"Man, are you wrong...these guys are my _real_ teammates.."Fred said.

"What the heck are you talking about?...'Josh demanded.

"These guys are there for me, they had my back and I know I can depend on each and every one of them... Not only are they my teammates, they are my _**friends..."** _Fred said, emphasizing the word.

"They had my back during the biggest crises in my life, which is more than I can say about you, just where were you when my life was practically _**ending...?"**_ He continued, his anger getting louder and for a moment, Josh had no answer to that one.

"Will you kids settle down?...'The bus driver demanded.

"Just keep your eyes on the road..."Fred said to the driver, who was actually surprised by his tone.

"Now listen here Josh, Shaggy is my friend, and so are Velma and Daphne and also Scooby...they are on _**my** new _team...which means that if I see you messing with _any_ of them, you'll be dealing with me..."Fred said seriously.

"And what will you do about it, Freddy boy...'Josh said as he shoved Fred, nearly making him fall back. When he got back up, the big bully punched him, shocking everyone who saw this.

"Fred?..." Shaggy shouted in alarm.

Fred's anger got the better of him and he flat out **_punched_** the beefy jock back ,nearly sending him flying.

Shaggy, Velma and Daphne were momentarily stunned by what they just saw, as were everyone else on the bus. Josh got back up and soon he and Fred engaged in a brief brawl, startling everyone on the bus while the members of Mystery Inc tried to help pull Josh away from Fred for his safety.

Thankfully the fight ended before either of them got too hurt but only because someone _else_ came to break it up...

 _ **"BREAK IT UP!...**_ 'Was shouted and everyone turned around to see and very angry looking bus driver.

"That's it! Who threw the first punch in this fight?..."The bus driver demanded after he stopped the bus, not wanting to start another accident.

 _ **"JOSH!..**_.'The members of Mystery Inc and surprisingly everyone else on the bus pointed to the dumb jock who is surprised.

"What? No, it was-

'Get off of my bus! You can walk to school from here..."The bus driver demanded.

Josh soon found himself being forcibly escorted off the bus, but he sent another angry look at Mystery Inc.

"This isn't over, losers!..."Josh shouted before he was practically kicked off the bus.

"Oh, I think it is..."Velma said with a grin on her face.

The members of Mystery Inc looked around and decided to sit at the back of the bus, since there was enough space for four people and they didn't mind sitting back there. Once they were there, Shaggy spoke up again, with a thoughtful and bashful look on his face.

"Thanks guys...I...I guess I'm still getting used to having somebody stick up for me..."Shaggy said in a shy voice.

"Hey, that's what _real_ teammates do, they have each other's back, both on and off the field..."Fred said sincerely to his male friend.

"No...That's what real _friends_ do..."Velma said, making the other's smile.

"Real friends, huh...'Shaggy said, feeling a smile come across his face at that.

The bus continued to drive all the way to school and Shaggy, Daphne, Fred and Velma continued sitting together and talking about their days and interests.

"So where's Scooby?..."Velma asked, noticing the absence of the large, Great Dane that she has become rather fond of.

"Home...After what happened the last time, my mom threatened to cut my and Scoob's snaking budget if I bring him on the bus again...poor guys gonna be bored all day...'Shaggy said with a sigh.

"Well...how about after school, we can all take him with us...I hear that there are some great food stands in the park and we could hang out, maybe play some Frisbee or something ..."Daphne suggested, causing Shaggy to perk up.

"You guys mean it...'Shaggy said in a hopeful voice.

To be able to spend time with his new friends doing something _other_ than trying to solve a spooky mystery or face off against scary ghosts...

"Sure...sounds like fun...'Fred said.

"I will partake...it sounds like a very enjoyable idea, indeed..."Velma said in her usual, eloquent way.

Shaggy smiled and could only say this...

"Groovy...'He said, happy for the chance to spend time with his real friends in a not scary setting.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
